Wanted By Many
by Sakura-Maylo-G
Summary: She wants him. He wants her. Nither are daring enough to tell the other. But SOMEONE wants Kagome dead and that SOMEONE is willing to do ANYTHING. But he is not gonna stand to the side. Now that SOMEONE will make sure they both fall. [au]
1. Him and Her

Chapter 1

Him and Her

Kagome quickly dashed down the hallway, avoiding the tall tenth graders, just wanting a glance. Everyone seemed to be against her, trying to keep her from her goal. The goal of being noticed. And not by just a normal person, but HIM.

Everyone liked HIM. He was nice, strong, and of course, **VERY** cute. But only a certain few liked him like Kagome did.

Kagome **really** liked HIM. Some might even say love. That is, if ninth graders fell in love.

All Kagome wanted was a glance. Maybe he would see her, maybe she would just see him. It didn't matter. As long as one of the two choices prevailed.

Finally, Kagome's wish came true. Just ahead, she saw his tall head sticking out from the rest. The silver hair catching her eye. He had stopped to get a drink at the water fountain and thank God there was a long line.

But that's when "Sammy" took over. "Sammy" was Kagome's other, very shy, "half". No, Kagome wasn't crazy. It was just that sometimes, when she had the nerve to do something, the nerve just suddenly disappeared. Kagome called this feeling, "Sammy."

"Sammy" liked HIM. Oh yes, she liked HIM just as much as Kagome. But Sammy was shy. Usually Kagome was the "host" and was able to smooth uneasy things out. But not when it came to HIM. His golden eyes took her breath away. He was just too much for Kagome to handle by herself. So, without really being needed, "Sammy" appeared and the nerve to stop was gone.

Speeding by, Kagome slipped into her classroom and set her books on the table. After taking a quick breath she reeled "Sammy" back in, locking her behind thick walls.

Poking her head out of the room, she saw his silver head walking down the rest of the long, kid filled hallway until he was out of sight. Sighing, Kagome went back to her table and sat down, wondering why she just couldn't get the nerve to talk to him.

Unknown to Kagome, HE had seen her. He always made sure he did. And HE had a name too. It was InuYasha. He always wanted her to be under his watchful eyes, making sure she was always there; always safe. Even if she may not notice, he was always just around the corner or down the hall. Always close by in case something happened.

And he also had his own "Sammy" of sorts. Of course, he didn't call it "Sammy" but just said it was a shiver down his spine. He couldn't explain it. Every time he saw Kagome, his chest would get tight and his tongue would tie itself in knots. But he always managed to make her smile. Some way, some how, he always made her smile.

InuYasha loved her smile. He had almost jumped for joy when they're science teacher had made him sit next to her. Of course, he didn't show it, but he cherished the times they were together.

And they were together often. They just happened to have the same first four periods and then sixth period together. Science, History, English, Band, and Gym had suddenly become **much** better and **much** more exciting to InuYasha once he realized this fact. And InuYasha was able to stand them much easier knowing she was around.

But InuYasha wasn't the only one who watched Kagome. Unknown to her, InuYasha, and any other classmates or teachers, someone was always watching. I doubt that they loved her, but could they have something against her? Sweet Kagome? Whoever was watching her, had plans. And none of them were in her, or InuYasha's benefit.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay well hope you peeps aren't confused. I was doing this as a different story but I changed my mind. This story probably won't be updated often since I've got school starting soon and I'm trying to finish my story The Dance (read it!). Sorry this chapter was so short. But I hope you guys liked it all the same! These seem to be my favorite kind of story (don't ask why). Check out my profile for some other good ones. 

And don't forget! No reviews, no chapters! ;)

::Edited::


	2. Battle of the Lacrosse Sticks

Chapter 2

Battle of the Lacrosse Sticks

"Let's head out!" the gym teacher cried, signaling to the gym doors. The kids cheered, happy they were finally able to get out of the stuffy gym and play a good game of lacrosse. Everyone quickly grabbed a jersey, ball, and stick before slipping out into the bright sunshine.

"It's such a wonderful day!" Kagome said happily, stretching her arms as she walked along side her friend Anderea.

"Ya..." Anderea said as they went down the hard steps to the black top, "So, anything happen yesterday?"

Kagome sighed and sneaked a peek over her shoulder. Behind her was HIM: InuYasha. Shaking her head, she responded dully, "Nope. I almost walked into him but other than that..."

"Who's team you playin'?" Anderea asked as they began to drift apart, heading to the courts. They weren't on the same team and had the end courts.

"Red team," Kagome said walking backwards toward her team mates.

"That's HIS team!" Anderea said, smiling widely, "Good luck!" she said before turning around and heading over to her own team.

"Great..." Kagome muttered. It wasn't that she didn't want to play him, no she loved watching and playing with him in gym. But what she hated was his **team**.

It was a team of all guys. They had all tall members making the game particularly hard. She only knew three out of seven of the members and one of those three was the reason she hated his team.

Derenu. He drove Kagome nuts. He was always trying to show off and didn't have ANY manners. The only other boy she knew was Patsurikuku who was just in a few of her classes, and their lockers were close by.

_TWEET!_ The whistle blew, signaling to start the games. InuYasha, would normally played lacrosse took the ball and threw it to Patsurikuku who was being blocked by a member of Kagome's team. The ball then slipped from the net and bounced off.

'This is gonna be a LONG game...' Kagome thought to herself as she sighed, watching everyone run off to get the ball.

About thirty minutes later they were in the heat of the game. The score was tied, four to four. It had been a tough and hard game, just as Kagome had predicted it and the beautiful day had the hard sun beating down on them. InuYasha was the best on the team and had scored all four points for his team. Kagome had scored one but it was just a lucky break.

"Kagome!" someone cried. Kagome snapped to attention just as the ball came over her head. She threw the stick out and caught the ball. Glancing around, she spotted another member of her team and was about to flip the ball over to them when **it** happened.

InuYasha's heart flew into his throat when he saw Kagome's slim figure collapse to the ground, her black hair falling after her. Everything was quiet but nothing was still.

InuYasha saw the other members of the team rushing over to her and, breaking the silence, heard the shriek of the gym teacher's whistle. He had failed. Kagome had been hurt. Badly.

The pain was immeasurable. Kagome had had just enough time to glance to her right to see Derenu, a wicked smile on his face, before the darkness consumed her.

In the darkness, the truth came to her and she realized what happened. Just as she had flicked the ball to Jisushika, Derenu had brought his stick down on her side with a sickening _crunch_.

Kagome couldn't see or hear anything but she knew she was alive. She could feel pain all down her left leg - the leg she had fallen on. Sticky hot stuff clung to the left side of her head and the pain in her side just kept growing.

A loud whistle like sound told her she could also hear. Hundreds of stomps and thumps of the kids surrounding her told her she was on the ground and that they were probably all wondering what happened. But one sound stood out above all of the others.

A heartbeat. A fast, abnormally loud heartbeat. It seemed so close but yet... Kagome couldn't tell who's it was or where it was from.

A soft breath ran down her neck and a shiver went down her spine. Suddenly, she realized she wasn't lying on the ground anymore but someone had picked her up. She felt strong arms holding her, carrying her. But... who's? And to where?

Kagome stopped thinking as she felt herself set onto a soft bed and the strong arms left her. She tried to protest but only a soft moan came. The soft hands seemed to linger, one touching her cheek softly. She leaned into the touch, so soft and unknown yet, so familiar. Who's was it?

But she would just have to wait until she woke up. Then, and only then, would she learn that InuYasha had carried her to a ambulance.

* * *

Author's Note: I felt like giving you guys a chapter so there it is. Aren't I nice?

So was it good? We were playing lacrosse in class when I first wrote this chapter. I swear, there's this kid in my class who would LOVE to hit me with a lacrosse stick. GOD DOES HE DRIVE ME CRAZY!

Anyway, sorry if some of the names are confusing. They were originally English names but I wanted this to be pure Japanese so I changed them. I used a translator so I have no idea what the names mean. :);;;

Oh and just to let you know, InuYasha is still his normal, half-demon self. He's got the claws, ears, fangs, everything.

Oh and don't forget! No reviews, no chapters! ;)

::Edited::


	3. Slipping In and Out

Chapter 3

Slipping In and Out

Kagome had been taken to the hospital in an ambulance right after the incident. The gym teacher, a weak, frail thing, hadn't been strong enough to get Kagome to the ambulance, which for some odd reason couldn't come out to the blacktop.

InuYasha had readily volunteered to carry her, startling everyone. He had bent down and scooped her up, only proving to everyone how to strong he really was. One arm under her legs and the other supporting her back and head, he had slowly made his way to the front of the school.

Kagome's soft breath had grazed InuYasha's skin, making him glance down at her. Her curly black hair fell around her face, making her look like a peaceful angel. The only thing that brought away from her amazing beauty, was a stead stream of blood leaking down from a nasty cut on her forehead.

InuYasha frowned and looked up. Derenu had every intention to hit her. There was no way he could have hit her on accident. The ball was already in Jisushika's position when he hit Kagome. Derenu would pay. InuYasha would see to that.

Kagome awoke a few hours later lying in a hospital bed, flowers and cards from her friends and her teachers surrounding her. Smiling softly and her eyes partway closed, she glanced around and inspected her surroundings and her situation.

The room was small with a large window on the left. A small TV sat on top of a shelf up against the wall in front of her. A small desk was next to her big, poofy bed and a chair stuck awkwardly out. The door was a deep brown and had a silver hand. Kagome figured it was probably a heavy door.

Sighing, she glanced down at herself. She wasn't in her gym clothes anymore, but the usual hospital nightgowns. She took a glimpse at her right arm and saw from her elbow and up to the palm of her hand pure white bandages. Pushing aside some of her covers she saw her on her left leg, knee down, was even more bandage. And from what she could remember, she was sure there were probably bandages all over her head too.

She turned her head to the desk and a small card that was sitting next to a small vase filled with roses caught her attention.

_'Kagome... get well soon. I'm the one that shall kill you. Not some stupid jealous boy with a stick. Anonymous.'_

Kagome froze as fear crept over her heart. Breathing quickly she glanced up at the roses and gasped. They were all dead; they're petals browning and some scattered the table which the vase sat on. Next to it however, sat Kagome's favorite flowers, daffodils, and another card.

'_Kagome... get well soon. I'm sorry you had to get hurt so badly. I'll make sure Derenu knows when to quit. I hope you get better. I watched you fall and... it scared me. I try and keep you under my watchful eye at all times but... Kagome, please get well soon. I miss you. Come back. Anonymous.'_

Kagome smiled softly. This card had comforted her after the last... shocking one. She took the first card and ripped it into tiny pieces before disposing of them into the garbage can next to the desk. The last thing her mother needed was a threatening card.

Leaning against her pillow, Kagome sighed softly, staring out the window. Who had sent the two cards? Who had carried her? Why had their heart been beating so fast? These and many more questions slipped through her mind as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

"Hello?" a young woman said, answering the phone.

"Yes, is a InuYasha there?" the voice asked.

"May I ask who's calling?"

"This is the downtown hospital. We were informed by InuYasha that he would like to know about one of our patients conditions. May I speak with him?"

"Sure," InuYasha's mother said as she walked down the hall toward his bedroom, "InuYasha! Phone!" The sound of large thumps came from a bedroom unseen and suddenly InuYasha's head popped into view. He snatched the phone from his mother's hands muttering a thanks before pushing it up against his ear.

"Hello?" he murmured, half asleep. The only reason he had taken the call was because usually he didn't get calls at eleven o'clock Sunday evening and he wanted to know who had woken him up. And if it was someone who woke him up for no good reason, he could cuss them out for calling.

"Hello? This is the downtown hospital. We were informed by you that you would like to know about one of our patients conditions once they had woken up? Is this correct?"

InuYasha suddenly snapped awake. It was news about Kagome, "Yes. Go on."

"Well, Miss Kagome Higurashi is doing fine. She had minor scratches on her arms and legs and a serious scrape on the side of her forehead. She was dangerously close to being killed."

InuYasha sighed before asking calmly, "Did she get my flowers?" he ran his hand threw through his hair, messing it up even more.

"I believe she has. She has also woken up and has probably read your card. Would like me to inform her of your inquires?"

"No!" InuYasha snapped, "Please do not tell her I called or sent the flowers! I'm just a concerned friend from school."

"All right then I'll tell her that. Good day." There was click at the other end. InuYasha pushed the 'Off' button before falling onto his bed, staring at the ceiling.

'A concerned friend from school? Why am I concerned? Why do I even **care**? Do I... do I like her? Do I... do I love her?' Many more thoughts crossed InuYasha's mind as he slipped into an uneasy sleep.

Unknown to Kagome or InuYasha, a third person was also lying on a bed, thinking about her after getting a phone call from the hospital. Smiling wickedly, he stared at the cracking ceiling.

"Soon Kagome... soon."

* * *

Author's Note: I hope this is getting long enough. The chapters keep getting longer. The others are like 2 and 3 pages (small I know) but this on is 4!!! Happy now? :)

I've just got one question, DOES KAGOME HAVE BLACK **CURLY** HAIR??? Just wondering cuz I said she did and I wasn't completely sure. Everyone seems to say she does so...

Okay, I wrote a poem that kinda fits Kagome's mood in this chapter and chapter 2. I'll put it in the next chapter cuz I'll have Kagome write it. Okie-dokie, bubye! ;)

Oh and don't forget: No reviews, no chapters! ;)

::Edited::


	4. Never To Be Forgotten

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Never to Be Forgotten_**

"I wrote a new poem," Kagome said, slipping a paper onto her friend Sarafu's desk, "I don't remember where I got this inspiration but I haven't been remembering much lately," Kagome smiled.

Sarafu opened the paper and read:

**That one time,**

**When I was hurt,**

**You took me in your arms and cared for me.**

**That one time,**

**When I was sad,**

**You took me in your arms and soothed me.**

**That one time,**

**When I was scared,**

**You took me in your arms and calmed me.**

**That one time,**

**When I was lonely,**

**You took me in your arms and whispered,**

"**You'll never be hurt,"**

"**You'll never be sad,"**

"**You'll never be scared,"**

"**You'll never be lonely,"**

"**As long as you are in my arms."**

**That one time,**

**When I thought you were gone,**

**I was hurt.**

**I was sad.**

**I was scared.**

**I was lonely.**

**But you took me into your arms,**

**And everything just disappeared.**

**When I'm in your arms...**

**I am never hurt.**

**I am never sad.**

**I am never scared.**

**I am never lonely.**

"Wow Kagome!" Sarafu said once she was done, "Not bad."

"Thanks... I wrote it when I was in the hospital," Kagome glanced down at her arm.

_BING!_

_BING!_

_BING!_

The first bell rang, warning kids to get to their classes.

"Opps! Got to go!" Sarafu said, jumping from the seat and dashing out the classroom door. Chuckling, Kagome took out her book and realized that the poem was missing. Setting her book down she glanced around her trapper when a voice reached her.

"Looking for this?" said InuYasha, holding her poem.

"Oh! Yes! Thanks InuYasha..." Kagome said, taking the paper from him and praying to God that "Sammy" wouldn't come out.

"Where... where do you get ideas for poems like that?"

"Actually... I'm not sure. It's all I can remember from the accident. Strong, warm arms. So when I was lying in the hospital, bored, I wrote this. You like it?" Kagome looked up hopefully at him.

But all he did was shrug, "Yeah, its okay."

Kagome looked back at her book and sighed.

_Oh InuYasha..._

"Kagome! You mean you don't know what happened?" Anderea gasped as they sat eating their lunch a few hours later.

"No, I blacked out remember?" Kagome said, taking a sip of her chocolate milk.

"InuYasha carried you to the ambulance!"

The milk practically came gushing out of Kagome's nose, "**WHAT!?**" she cried.

"Yep," Anderea explained, "After you fell. Miss Konteenu freaked and blew the whistle. Everyone came rushing over. One girl even fainted at the sight of your blood! They took her in the ambulance too. Anyway, as you know, Miss Konteenu couldn't lift you and take you to the ambulance. And for some reason, they couldn't get the guys out onto the blacktop. Miss Canteen said, 'Some one, get her up! Take her to the ambulance!' So InuYasha just bent down and scooped you up like you were nothing. When he got back, his arms were covered in your blood. They made him get under a hose and they washed him down."

"No way!" Kagome cried, setting her milk jug down and glancing over to InuYasha's table, "Then that means..."

"Mean what?"

Kagome quickly pulled her poem out of her trapper and threw it into Anderea's hands, "Read it," She said quickly before getting up.

Kagome quickly went over to InuYasha's table. But suddenly, once a few feet away, she stopped. "Sammy" had awakened.

_What am I going to say? I can't just walk up and thank him.... And he read my poem too! Oh, what do I do?_

Suddenly, Anderea yanked her arm back to their table, "Come on Kagome!"

"What?"

"You can't say anything to him when he's surrounded by friends! Wait till you guys are at track practice! He's gotta be alone sometime!"

"You're right... I'll thank him then," Kagome said reluctantly, following Anderea's strain of her arm, "Careful! I'm not full healed yet!"

Unknown to Kagome (like always) InuYasha had seen her heading over, and knew exactly what she had planned to say. And he was glad Anderea had pulled her away. He didn't want anyone to hear her and at the moment, he didn't want to speak with her. Ever since the incident, people had come flocking to them both, asking if there was any special connection. InuYasha always just said, "No, I was just the strongest there and could get her to the ambulance quickly." While he had heard Kagome just say, "No, I don't like him. I don't know why he carried me. I was knocked out. I didn't pick him."

When lunch finally let out, InuYasha was glad to see Kagome stand and walk to gym without the use of her crutches. She had been using them for the past week because she couldn't stand on her injured leg.

Derenu had also been taken care of. InuYasha made sure that the past week was his worst. He switched his lock so he couldn't get into his locker, hid his pencil pouch, broke his glasses ("It was an accident I swear!"), hid his lunch, and many other things along the same lines. Derenu was smart enough to know it was InuYasha, but not stupid enough to tell anyone. After saying he _accidentally_ hit Kagome, everyone knew he was a lying slime ball. Even the teachers believed that he had done it on purpose.

"See ya Anderea! Bye Sarafu!" Kagome called as she watched them each board their own buses at the end of the day. She slumped into a seat, waiting for her mom to come and pick her up. It was a nice day. The sun was out and there was a slight breeze. She couldn't wait for track practice. Not only could she unwind but she could thank InuYasha.

"Kagome..." a voice came from behind her. Spinning around, Kagome came face to face with InuYasha.

"InuYasha! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Kagome said, trying to act mad even though she was happy to see him.

"Kagome..." InuYasha said softly, standing behind her as she sat down on one of the school's, cold hard benches. She jumped before spinning around only to meet him face to face.

"InuYasha! Don't sneak up on me like that!" she said, not really mad but smiling. He smiled back at her. He loved her smile. Sitting down next to her he took out a sheet of paper.

"Could... could you copy down that poem of yours for me?" he asked, blushing slightly even though it couldn't be seen against his tanned skin.

"Could... could you copy down that poem of yours for me?" he asked, blushing slightly. Kagome smiled wider. Even though he had a nice tan from Spring Break, it was easy for Kagome to see his blush. Taking a pen from her backpack, she began to scribble down the poem. Once she was finished, she handed it to him and he rose.

"Thanks..." he murmured, taking in her cursive/print handwriting and the soft, sweet smell of her scent.

"You're welcome!" Kagome said happily, collecting her things and smiling happily. She stood before saying what sounded like a "See ya!" and she walked over to a white van and slipped inside. After the van zoomed off, InuYasha's own bus arrived.

Slipping onto his bus, InuYasha sat by himself and studied the poem. What Kagome said earlier that day wafted into his mind:

"_Where... where do you get ideas for poems like that?"_

"_Actually... I'm not sure. It's all I can remember from the accident. Strong, warm arms. So when I was lying in the hospital, bored, I wrote this."_

InuYasha smiled softly.

_Kagome... I shall never forget what you said. Never..._

__

A snide smile crept onto his face as he watched Kagome say good-bye to InuYasha then hop into her mother's van. InuYasha had stood there, staring after her before his bus had come and he left as well.

_InuYasha... you have fallen in love with this girl have you not?_

He smiled at the thought.

_Well... get in the way, and I'll have to dispose of you as well. No one stops the tiger, from killing its prey._

Laughing evilly, he crept away from the school, hoping that the time to kill Kagome, would arrive soon.

* * *

Author's Note: Fun, fun, fun.

Weeeeeeee! 6 pages! Go me! Go me! How is it? Anderea, do you like? :) I had fun with this chapter. It took me a long time to figure out what should happen. :);;;; Anyway, 6 pages, 1465 words, and another great chapter by yours truly! See ya next time! ;)

Oh and don't forget: No reviews, no chapters! ;)

::Edited::


	5. A Talk At Track

**_Chapter 5_**

**_A Talk At Track_**

Kagome stretched slowly, savoring the moments as she bended this way and that, preparing for a long, difficult track meet against one of the hardest teams in the district. She wanted to throw farther, jump farther, and run faster than ever before. 

It was Kagome's first time running in the first heat or race where the time actually counted. She had finally run the one hundred meter in a good time, making a spot for the meets. But Kagome was more nervous then ever. She could already feel the butterflies take over.

"You'll do fine," Sarafu kept saying as they set the hurtles up for the first race: the one hundred meter hurtles.

"I'm so nervous though! I mean, I almost crack when I normally race but this is for points! I **have** to get a good time!" Kagome said as they sat down on the cold bleachers, waiting for the first call.

"I'll say it again: You'll do fine."

* * *

"On my mark," 

"Set,"

_BANG!_

The girls leapt off the starting blocks and flew down the rows like tigers chasing their prey. Screams and cheers filled the girl's ears as they sprinted, pushing themselves to the limit, trying to get the goal. Trying to beat the record. To win the one hundred meter dash. And in the very front of the pack, was Kagome, giving it her all.

"Keep going! Keep going! Don't slow down! Push it! Push it!" the coach cried, but Kagome didn't need coaxing. She zoomed across the finish line, winning yet another event for their team.

"In first is Kagome with a time of... twelve point six seconds! A new record!" the announcer said over the intercom. Cheers followed it as Kagome relaxed and lied down on the grass, trying to catch her breath.

"Great job Kagome!" Sarafu said, hugging Kagome tightly.

"Ya you did great!" Emiri, another one of Kagome's friends, said happily.

"Oi, quit hugging me Sarafu!" Kagome wheezed, pushing Sarafu from her.

"You've beaten the school record!" someone in the crowd called out.

"Great job! You did it!" someone else cried. The whole team surrounded her and was cheering her on.

"Good job Kagome," said a voice behind her. Kagome turned to see a person she didn't recognize.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Kagome said, looking the man up and down.

"No, but you will," the man said hotly before turning and leaving.

_What a strange fellow_.

Kagome was washed away by the rest of her team, cheering her on.

Only one person didn't congratulate her. He was busy following the strange man who had talked to Kagome only moments before. InuYasha didn't know who he was and if Kagome didn't, he wanted to know what he was doing there.

_What did he mean that she __would know him?_

InuYasha watched the man get into a black car. The car suddenly zoomed into life and sped away.

_No license plate. That guy means trouble._

* * *

"Kagome, could you run out and grab the shot and discs? Someone left them out there. InuYasha, why don't you go help her," the coach instructed at the end of the meet. They had won with a whopping one hundred and thirteen points. Sadly enough, the other team had only gotten eighty four, the lowest anyone had gotten the whole season. 

"Sure," Kagome said cheerfully, heading out to the faraway field. Her mom might be a bit mad for being late, but anything was worth getting to be alone with InuYasha. Plus she still had to thank him for earlier that month with the ambulance.

Halfway out there, InuYasha stopped. They had been silent the whole way. Kagome, noticing InuYasha stop, turned around to face him.

"What's up?" she asked, titling her head slightly to the side.

"Nothing... but um..." InuYasha stuttered, looking over at some nearby trees, "Uh... good job today. You know, during your race. You out ran them all by a lot."

Kagome smiled, "Thanks InuYasha. I need to thank you too."

"Huh?" InuYasha's head snapped over to look at the girl.

"For carrying me to the ambulance. You remember that day right?" Kagome said, also turning her head to look at the trees. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and she just couldn't stand looking into his golden eyes, "The nurse said I might not have made it if someone hadn't gotten me to the hospital so quickly. It's all thanks to you."

"I just carried you. It wasn't a big deal."

"But it was! You practically saved my life! I'm forever in your debt. Now come on, we have to get those shots and discs!" Kagome said, grabbing his hand and pulling him forward. InuYasha blushed slightly but let Kagome pull him the rest of the way.

* * *

"Good job Kagome," He said, startling her a bit. 

_She should be startled. Oh, is that sadness in her face? Did she actually think I was InuYasha?_

He watched Kagome turn around and face him.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" she asked, a confused and slightly hurt look on her face. Her eyes wandered off his figure, searching for something. Someone.

_She's looking for him. InuYasha. Where is the brat anyway?_

"No, but you will," he said hotly before turning and leaving. How could she have forgotten him? He quickly went to his small, black car and slipped inside. Glancing out the window he saw the brat. Crouching low to the ground, InuYasha was staring at the car, his brow furrowed.

Stepping on the gas, he zoomed out of the school parking lot, snarling at the thought of InuYasha following him.

_He's mine. I don't care if he gets in the way with killing Kagome, but following me! That bastard! He shall pay. Both he and Kagome will fall._

* * *

Author's Note: I posted this since I got 21 reviews! Yay! You guys make me so happy!!! Well, if I can get between 25-30, chapter 6 will be out before the weekend. If I don't get them, you guys will just have to wait! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Stupid likes to mess up my spacing! Oh well... ::sighs:: Blame them, not me. Oh and orange-InuYasha, I took your idea with the dividers. Since fanfiction keeps messing up the spacing you can't tell when it switches so I added them. It also seperates whole paragraphs now. I'll probably stick with this. Thanks for the idea!!!

Yes, I did write that poem a long time ago. I wrote it for this story (which hadn't been written at all yet but was just an idea) except it was for **my** crush. ::blushes slightly:: I just added it because I liked it. I've got more poems too. Just take a look at my profile which has a link to them.

I run track so that's why I added that little bit. I had Kagome do the same things I do: 100 meter dash, long jump, and shot put. But I made Kagome just a **bit** better. :)

In case you peoples haven't noticed or are wondering, time is flying by pretty quickly. Now it's been one month since the whole lacrosse episode and Kagome is able to run, throw, and jump like before.

Oh dear... **long** authors note.... oh well. Okay, on to de next chapter! ;)

Oh and don't forget: No reviews, no chapters! ;)

Disclaimer: I forgot about this thing. If you guys think I own InuYasha, you are the ones who need to be in a hospital.

Length: 4 pages; 1097 words

::Edited::


	6. The Battle Begins

**_Chapter 6_**

**_The Battle Begins_**

It was the last two months before school got out and everyone was restless. Teachers were piling forgotten homework and the students were up late at night trying to finish it all. Not to mention the track meets and practices. Every week they had at least three meets; each being two hours long.

Kagome had it especially tough having flute and archery lessons once a week.

"I swear," Kagome said one day as she worked on some homework during lunch, "They want us all to suffer. I swear..."

"Kagome, you know they only want us to _learn_!" Anderea said sharply as she too pored over her books.

"Ya well, I agree with Kagome," muttered Sarafu as she was deep inside the chapter of the book they were reading in English.

* * *

"We're doing a play in class today!" Mrs. Kuromurena, the History teacher, said, passing out a thick packet, "All right, I need a princess and a prince." Hands shot up. Two including Kagome's and InuYasha's.

"Okay then, the prince will be InuYasha. The princess... Kagome, why don't you be the princess today."

After passing out the remaining packets and filling in the other positions needed, Mrs. Kuromurena sat in the back and told them to proceed.

"Prince, may I ask of you a question?" Kagome read off the packet. She was leaning against a file cabinet, as her character had to lean against a castle wall.

InuYasha was standing, facing the castle door, answered, "Go on dear Princess."

"Well, have you ever seen a rainbow?"

"A rainbow?"

"Yes, a rainbow. Have you ever seen one in this land?"

"Why of course! After it rains, there is usually one high in the sky, pointing towards the leprechaun's treasure."

"Leprechaun's treasure?"

"Have you never heard the tale? They say, if you fallow a rainbow, it will lead you to the leprechaun's treasure!"

"Oh, what an adventure that would be!"

"Yes, dear princess. Maybe next time, I-" but Inuyasha stopped.

"Is everything alright InuYasha?" asked Mrs. Kuromurena.

"Listen..." whispered Inuyasha turning around. Using his super demon dog ears, he found the source of a sound. He stared at the cabinet. Coming from inside was a soft ticking sound.

"What the-" but Mrs. Kuromurena was cut off. A sudden explosion sounded from the cabinet, sending everyone flying into the air. Thick, black smoke filled the air and the case of a fire was sure. Kids started screaming and Kagome felt something twitch beneath her body.

Everyone had been flown into something. Some kids had been pushed up against the chalk board while others had collided with desks. Rolling over painfully, Kagome glanced down and saw practically glowing golden eyes staring up at her.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried, jumping off of him. He groaned softly and tried sitting up.

"Oh InuYasha!" Kagome cried, reaching out to touch a large bleeding cut on his forehead. He winced slightly from the pain, "Are you alright? I'm **so** sorry!"

"What happened..." he murmured, sitting up and blinking his eyes, making sure everything worked.

"I... I think a **bomb** went off!" Kagome said, disbelieving. Suddenly, a shadow washed over her. Turning around she saw a tall silhouette of a man. She shrank backwards, wrapping her hands around InuYasha's strong arm, clutching it tightly.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Lemme go, you're cutting off the..." but InuYasha saw the man too.

_It's him... no... this man is too big. But I bet this guy works for him._

InuYasha stood slowly and positioned himself in front of Kagome.

"Out of the way boy," the man said in a horse voice.

"No," InuYasha stated firmly. He didn't let Derenu get away with hurting Kagome and he wasn't going to let anyone else try.

"I said, get out of the way," the man said, grabbing the scruff of InuYasha's shirt and holding it up to his face.

He was clearly unshaven and it smelled like he hadn't had a bath in a long time. None the less, InuYasha didn't show how frightened he truly was.

Kagome had let go of InuYasha's arm as the man pulled him up only inches from his face.

"Le...Let him go!" she said, stepping out slightly from InuYasha's protection.

"Be quiet," InuYasha said, a rough tone in his voice, "Stay back."

"N...No! You, big guy! Put him down now!"

The man leaned down and stuck his face awfully close to Kagome's. Stepping back, she tripped over the leg of a desk and collapsed before looking back up at the tall man.

"You're... you're Kagome aren't you?"

"Don't answer him! Get out of-"

"**Shut up boy**!" the man roared, throwing InuYasha into Mrs. Kuromurena's desk.

"**InuYasha**!" Kagome cried, jumping up and running over to him. But the man was too quick for her. He wrapped an arm around her slim waist and threw her over his shoulder. Her head hit his back and bounced, making a sickening cracking sound, before going limp. The man crossed the debris covered room and headed toward the hole the bomb had made in the wall, heading into the forest that sat right up against the school's walls.

InuYasha struggled to get up but the new pain was overwhelming. Blackness faded in and out and he knew it was only too soon until he was unconscious.

"Kagome..." he murmured, reaching out his hand, trying to reach her.

_I... I have failed._

* * *

Author's note: Ha! I'm evil! ;)

Sorry it took so long to come out. Very busy week. Chapter 7 should be up in like, 2 minutes. I'm just gonna go over it real quick and then I'll post it.

So there's the twist. But there shall be more! :) It's not over quite just yet! I've also got a sequel idea too!

Oh and don't forget: No reviews, No chapters! ;)

4 pages; 898 words

::Edited::


	7. Please Be Alright

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Please Be Alright_**

Kagome woke a few hours later in deep darkness. As memories of what happened earlier flooded her mind, she tried to stay as quiet as possible, not wanting to let her intruders know she had awaken. The tightness around her wrists and ankles told her she was bounded with rough rope.

_I must be blinded folded too. My eyes are open yet I can't see anything._

A small sound made Kagome freeze and glance over to her right. Suddenly, bright lights filled the room and Kagome blinked a few times to adjust to the bright light. She was lying on the cold floor of a small room. She glanced around and saw two chairs and a whole bunch of junk. She seemed to be in a garage. The bright light had been caused by a tall lamp hanging over her head.

Suddenly, soft material rubbed against her skin and she looked down to see her still in the medieval dress Mrs. Kuromurena had forced her to wear for the play. The purple material was dyed a deep red all down on of her arms. Wiggling slightly, she moved the sleeve of the dress upward to see her scar from the lacrosse incident reopened and bleeding freely. Luckily for Kagome, she felt no pain.

"Did anyone see you?" a voice came from behind. Kagome froze and listened in on the conversation.

"Some boy. He tried to stop me from taking her. Silver hair and golden eyes. He only seemed to be a hanyou though," a deep voice replied. He sounded like the man who had taken Kagome after the bomb had gone off.

"Did you hear what his name was?"

"The girl called InuYasha. He was very persistent but I made sure he went to sleep quickly."

"InuYasha... yes, I've heard about him. He's the brat that loves Kagome," there was a certain edge in his voice that Kagome didn't like.

"Yeah. She's the girl over there right? Beauty." Footsteps behind her told Kagome not to move. As she squeezed her eyes shut, an image of InuYasha came to her.

_InuYasha... Please... Please be alright..._

* * *

"Ugh..." InuYasha groaned, rubbing his head were it had made contact with Mrs. Kuromurena's desk. Glancing around, he realized that no one was hurt and mostly everyone was knocked out. Two of his classmates were looking out the hole the man who had set the bomb made. Struggling, InuYasha got up and limped over to the two boys. 

"Hey InuYasha. Wow, that guy did a number on you. Did you see how big he was?" Jake, a small, skinny boy with large glasses piped. He thought of himself as InuYasha's best friend and frankly, InuYasha hated the little kid. Drove him nuts.

"How could he have missed it?" said a tall boy with as messy hair as InuYasha. The only difference was it was brown.

"He... he took Kagome," InuYasha murmured, looking out the hole into the woods.

The tall boy looked InuYasha up and down, "Look InuYasha, you're in no shape to go out there. Don't be thinking about it."

InuYasha gave him a look, "I have to go Anderebu. Who else will?"

"The police!" Jake squealed, "They can take care of it! My uncle used to be a cop and he-"

"Shut it Jake," Anderebu said sharply, still studying InuYasha. He sighed before muttering, "Fine. Go. But I'm coming with you."

"Why?" InuYasha said as he limped out of the room and entered the forest.

"One: Because you're about to fall over and two... um..." Anderebu blushed slightly.

"You... you like...!" InuYasha whispered hoarsely, his eyes widening.

"I never said that!" Anderebu snapped, turning his face from InuYasha as he helped him over a fallen log. But Anderebu didn't catch the smirk on InuYasha's face.

_We're both worried... Kagome. Please... Please be alright._

* * *

Author's note: Okay well... I was gonna make this longer but I want the story more than ten chapters so I'm stopping there. The next chapter will be out soon. Bubye for now! ;)v 

Oh and don't forget: No reviews, No chapters! ;)

Length: 3 Microsoft Word Pages; 698 Words

::Edited::


	8. Lost, Now Found

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Lost, Now Found_**

* * *

"I can't wait for you to wake up Kagome," the man whispered as he pushed Kagome's limp body into one of the chairs. He pulled himself into the another and sat there, staring at the girl's beauty. He smiled, running his fat hands over the thin mustache that topped his upper lip. He stared at the girl, his eyes looking her up and down, studying her.

Kagome continued to act like she was asleep. She almost thought she had given away the obvious when she had felt the man run his hand lightly over her butt. She had frozen slightly, but the man had taken no care in it. He shoved her roughly into a chair and she heard him slip into the other one. As she felt his gaze, she murmured something about sea monkeys softly and turned away.

Suddenly, Kagome felt a sharp prick. Her captor had stepped on her foot. Not being able to stop herself as it was too late, she yelped and the man roughly pulled her up to his face. He smiled wickedly and fear sliced through Kagome's body like never before.

"How ya feeling InuYasha?" Anderebu asked as they stopped to take a break. InuYasha sat down on a log and sighed, looking at the trees surrounding them.

"We've got no idea where they are. They could be miles away from here," he murmured softly.

"You said they went this way though," Anderebu pointed out.

"I said they went into the woods. They could have gone through and then hopped a taxi to the airport."

"What are the chances of that?" Anderebu said sarcastically, "Look, they're in here. Somewhere. We just have to find them."

InuYasha took another deep breath before standing, "Let's go."

"You never said anything," InuYasha said softly an hour later. They had been walking in silence the whole time and the sound of InuYasha's voice made Anderebu jump.

"About what?"

"You liking Kagome. Why didn't you tell me?"

Anderebu blushed slightly and stared at the ground, "Because I knew you liked her. I was afraid it would ruin our friendship. So I kept quiet. Besides, she likes you anyway. I'm just the nice boy in her class who's locker happens to be near hers."

"You're right... I would have gotten jealous if I had known. Thanks Anderebu... for coming with me. You're right, I can't save her myself."

Anderebu, still looking away muttered a soft "Welcome." Before falling silent again.

"You... you don't think they're in there do ya?" Anderebu said, staring at the small, run down building.

"Don't know. That place has been closed for five years now I think. They closed it off because it was..." InuYasha trailed off thinking.

"Dangerous to the public or something like that," finished Anderebu, "It's possible ya know. I mean, no one would think to look in there."

They were staring at an old garage. It had been a body shop for cars a few years back but like InuYasha had said, it was closed five years ago because of a poisonous substance found inside. It was considered a hazard and after it had been closed, no one ever went back to clean up the mess. It was at the very bottom of the city's 'To Do List.' Stepping closer, InuYasha thought he heard something.

"It's... it sounds like... breathing. Yes! Someone's in there!" InuYasha said softly as they took another step closer.

"You... you don't suppose..." Anderebu said, staring wide eyed at the building.

"Ya... they're in there all right. And it's time for the hero's to come."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, another chapter done. I'm sorry they're so short but I'm trying to make this thing ALAP: As Long As Possible. ;);;;;; Oh and I forgot to say it last time (I thought for sure I said it but okay) but this story is dedicated to _Katana Tsunami_ for her story The Mourning of the Bloody Valentine which is REALLY good! Okay well, sur au chapitre prochain! This time, it IS real French!

Length: 3 Microsoft Word Pages; 688 Words


	9. Crimson Tears

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Crimson Tears_**

* * *

Anderebu looked around, checking around the garage, making sure no one was around guarding the place. Using his super dog demon ears, he listened for anything more than the normal breathing from inside. Suddenly, there was a sharp yelp.

"That's Kagome!" InuYasha whispered sharply from behind.

"I know that!" Anderebu retorted. Anderebu was worried. Kagome yelping was not a good thing.

"Alright Anderebu here's the plan," InuYasha said suddenly, stepping in front of Anderebu.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm going in to save Kagome. You are going to get the police. Got it?"

"I'm not leaving you InuYasha!" Anderebu cried in protest, "You are in no condition to fight!"

InuYasha turned his head around and gave Anderebu the scariest look he had ever seen, "I can't do this alone Anderebu. I need you to go and get the police. This guy is going to be hot on my trail when I escape with Kagome and I need you to get the police and bring them here! Now go!" InuYasha shoved Anderebu roughly.

Nodding, Anderebu quickly stumbled and hurried off.

_Why am I leaving InuYasha? What if he needs my help?_

Anderebu paused and turned around.

_Because InuYasha can do this himself... I'll help in anyway I can. And that way, is getting the police._

* * *

"So Kagome," the man sneered, "You've been awake this whole time? Good..."

"What do you want with me!" Kagome cried, struggling to get out of the bonds that held her to the chair.

"I want everything of you," the man said, smiling pervertedly and Kagome tried to shrink back as much as possible.

"However," the man said, leaning back in his chair and a look of anger crossed his face, "I can't touch you or the master would be quite angry with me. And we don't want that. But after the master kills the hanyou, you're all mine."

_I'm just bait! This guy is trying to lure InuYasha out so he can kill him for his master!_

"Until the brat shows, you can do as you please. As long as you stayed tied to the chair, and I'm here, you can eat what you want, say what you want, do what you want. Other than leaving of course." The man stood and walked over to a small table with piles and plies of junk on it. He shuffled through some papers before walking back over to Kagome, a pen and paper in hand.

"I hear you write some pretty good poems. Why don't you write one for us Kagome?" he said, untying her hands and handing her the pen and paper.

Kagome thought about what she should write. Pleasing the man would be good but the title of one of Sarafu's stories popped into her head. She began to scribble words down on the paper and once she was finished, she added the title.

**.-.-.Crimson Tears.-.-.**

**All alone.  
Don't let anyone come near.  
Please save  
me.  
It's raining crimson tears.  
This world has gone insane.  
Please, I beg of you,  
stop the torture,  
stop the pain.  
No where to run.  
No where to hide.  
My fears bottled up inside.  
Time to put my mask on,  
and cover up my shame.  
But the fear never goes away.  
And once again,  
It's raining crimson tears.  
The pain.  
The sorrow.  
The misery,  
and the thought of him coming to get me.  
It's raining crimson tears**

* * *

InuYasha watched as Anderebu sprinted through the forest, back off toward the school. Was he knew for sure that he was alone, inuyasha began to inspect the building. There was a low window that was just above his head when he crouched low. Peaking in, he gasped at what he saw.

There was Kagome, still in the costume Mrs. Kuromurena had given her for the play, writing something. She was tied up by the waist around a chair. Sitting across from her in another chair, was a man InuYasha thought he'd never see again.

His name was Degujiru. He had been an old time business partner with InuYasha's father before he died. Degujiru disappeared after his business went bankrupt. Then, a few years later, when InuYasha had just started middle school, he was supposedly found dead. A demon in a baboon suit, who was also a business person with InuYasha's father, had taken his body off.

And it was all a revenge plan to get back InuYasha's family. InuYasha now owned most of his father's company (even though he didn't manage any of it) and his father's old playmates were back.

_This not going to be easy... Kagome, don't worry. I'll save you._

* * *

Author's Note: Alright well I've tried to add a bit more detail. I've made Anderebu another dog demon cuz he needed to be _something_ so he's a dog. In this story, demons and humans are (or try to be) friendly around one another. Most demons and humans try and stay away from each other but the kids can't in school. Inu is still his normal half demon self while Anderebu is a full dog demon like Sesshomaru (who unfortunately is not in this story). T.T

Oh and all poems in this story are written by me. The first one I wrote just for this story and the one in this chapter, Crimson Tears, was inspired by my friend Harpy. Thanks Harp Harp!!! ;)

Sur au chapitre prochain!

Length: 4 Microsoft Word Pages


	10. In I Go

**_Chapter 10_**

**_In I Go!_**

* * *

InuYasha watched as Kagome handed Degujiru whatever she had been writing. Degujiru scanned it before his face became twisted with rage. He crumbled the paper up before throwing it into a small fire in a mini fireplace against one wall. The paper quickly disintegrated. Degujiru jumped up and stormed over to Kagome before slapping her roughly on the cheek. Kagome let out a sharp yelp before toppling over in her chair and collapsing to the ground. InuYasha growled softly. How dare Degujiru hit **his** Kagome?!

Degujiru, still fuming, clomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. It took a moment for InuYasha to realize this before his mind began to create a plan to get him in and Kagome out.

After waiting half an hour, listening to Degujiru stop around whatever was down stairs, InuYasha finally decided to make his move.

* * *

Once the man had left and Kagome was sure he wouldn't return, Kagome tried to get up but failed. She was too weak and with the chair still tied to her back, it was very awkward. And to make matters worse, when she had fallen she had scraped her head against the cold hard cement, causing much pain and bleeding. And to add to _that_ she had also scraped up her already lacrosse injured leg against the cement.

A rap at the window nearby caused Kagome to look up. And when she did, her eyes met up with another pair of golden ones. The two eyes stared at each other when suddenly InuYasha broke the gaze to work on breaking the lock. But not before he smiled reassuringly at her.

"InuYasha..." Kagome whispered as she continued to watch him. "InuYasha... you've come for me... I'm saved..."

* * *

InuYasha, even though his chest still hurt from the explosion before, quickly jumped up to a nearby tree which stretched perfectly out to the window. Praying that the slim branch would hold his sudden weight, he struggled to get the window open, finding it locked. Using his sharp claws, he rapped at the window, trying to get Kagome's attention. The girl's head snapped upward at the sound he made and their eyes collided. They stared for a minute at each other before InuYasha smiled and began to work on the lock.

* * *

Kagome watched InuYasha work for who knows how long. And finally, the satisfying click that she had been waiting for, the fact that the window was open and she was safe, came.

InuYasha leapt in through the open window, rushing forward and quickly cutting Kagome from the chair. As soon as she was detached from it, InuYasha wrapped his arms and pulled Kagome to him, taking deep breaths of her scent and burying his head in her hair.

Kagome curled in his arms, loving the feel of being there, and knowing the fact that she was safe in these strong arms. She felt InuYasha sniff at her neck and his breath on her skin sent shivers down her spine.

But Kagome knew things would have to end sooner or later. InuYasha quickly pulled her away from him and swept her up bridal style, being careful not to scratch her or jolt her weak leg.

"Comfortable?" InuYasha said, smirking as Kagome rested her head against InuYasha's chest, closing her eyes.

She peeked out from under her eyelids before smiling and nodding, "Uh-huh."

"Good," InuYasha quickly stepped over to the window and crouched low, ready to leap back out the window. "Now Kagome," he said, just before he leapt from the moldy desk that sat beneath the windowsill, "Hold on tight. It's going to be a bumpy ride."

Kagome nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck even tighter than before she felt the rush of wind. Kagome knew she was finally safe.

* * *

InuYasha made quick work of the simple lock that kept him away from Kagome. Once it was completely scratched up and it let him in, he practically flew to Kagome's side. He made quick work of the bonds that kept her to the chair before throwing his arms around her. He felt her curl up in his arms and she shivered when he sniffed at the skin on her neck. He smiled. But InuYasha knew better. He had to get Kagome out of there as fast as possible.

Not wanting to, InuYasha pulled away from Kagome but quickly picked her up, one hand supporting her back and the other under her knees. She insistently slipped one arm around his neck and he positioned himself on top of a musty old desk, ready to leap back out the open window.

Glancing down, InuYasha smirked as he noted Kagome rest her head against his chest, closing her eyes.

Bending down a bit, he whispered, "Comfortable?"

Her soft brown eyes peeked out at him and she returned his smile before nodding and murmuring something that sounded like a, "Uh-huh."

"Good."

InuYasha stepped onto the windowsill before glancing at the girl in his arms.

"Now Kagome," he said, "Hold on tight. It's going to be a bumpy ride."

InuYasha saw Kagome nod before wrapping both arms tightly around his neck. InuYasha tried his best to hide his blush as her fingers tickled the skin at his neck or the want that began to encircle him. But his demon side stayed back. For both it and himself knew that they weren't safe. Not just yet.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay peeps I'm back. Sorry if any of this stuff is confusing. At first the dude was just going to kidnap Kagome but then I thought, what's the point in that? So it's all a plan to get back at Inuman's father (when is it not???). So over the next few chappies, everything will become (hopefully) a bit clearer.

The next chappy should be out **super** soon since I'm typing them all at the same time. ;)

For all of you peeps who've read my other story The Dance, when I went to N. Carolina, I told you all about how I fell in **LOVE** with the song 'I Can't Wait to Be King' from the movie the Lion King, I've got some info for you concerning that song: I'm sitting here, driving in Florida (where? don't ask me) listing to that song for the 74th time. Yep, I'm obsessed.

I'm sorry all these chappies are so short. Odd since it takes me 2 hours to type them... is that a good thing?

ACK! I can't type any more until we get to the hotel!!! This stupid laptop's battery is dead!!! Noooooooooo!

Sur au chapitre prochain!

Length: 4 Microsoft Word Pages; 1122 Words


	11. Alone Again

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Lost Again**_

* * *

InuYasha quickly jumped from the windowsill down to the ground. He normally would have jumped straight to another tree and quickly left but with Kagome to not jostle and with his chest beginning to throb, he felt he couldn't do it.

_I'm going to have to walk all the way back to the school. I can't stay here or Degujiru will find us... what to do what to do..._

* * *

Kagome had a nice nap with the occasional bump. She had fallen asleep to InuYasha's heart beat and his soft, yet wild scent. When she suddenly realized he wasn't holding her anymore, her eyes snapped open only to see his golden eyes staring down at her, concern obvious in them.

"InuYasha..." Kagome murmured, sitting up. She was laying down on a dead log, her head resting against leg.

"Don't move so suddenly," InuYasha said as Kagome suddenly flinched in pain. "You don't want to reopen your wounds."

"Where are we?" Kagome asked, ignoring InuYasha request not to move.

"In the woods behind the school," explained InuYasha.

"Are we still near that creep?" Right after InuYasha nodded, a red flag went off in Kagome's head.

"InuYasha!" she suddenly cried, "You've got to get out of here! If that creep finds you-!" Kagome was cut off as InuYasha placed his fingers over her lips.

"Kagome, calm down-" But Kagome wouldn't listen. She ripped his hand away from her mouth.

"InuYasha! That creep is out to kill you! I was just bait!"

"Bait?"

Kagome nodded, "Uh-huh. He said once you arrived to save me, he would kill you and then he could do anything he wanted to with me!"

Kagome heard InuYasha growl and smiled softly. But the smile quickly faded as the thought of the danger that was around them returned.

"You've got to leave! Just forget about me for now and leave before they kill you!"

"I'm not leaving you behind!" InuYasha shouted back. "If I'm leaving, you're leaving!"

Kagome was touched, "InuYasha..."

"But things aren't going my way."

"W-what?"

"Kagome, leave. Forget about me, just for now at least," InuYasha stood and Kagome followed his suit.

"What are you talking about! You just said you wouldn't leave without me!"

"I don't want to leave without you! But in the position I'm in, I'd rather have you be alone than dead," InuYasha pushed her away.

"Get out of here before he finds you too."

A sudden explosion from behind InuYasha forced Kagome back. As she watched InuYasha disappear in dark black clouds, just before she was taken by darkness, one thought flew through her mind.

_InuYasha!... I... I don't want to lose you again! Come back!_

_**INUYASHA!!**_

* * *

It was a nice walk through the woods if you didn't think about the fact that a perverted madman was after him and the girl he loved. InuYasha tried not to jostle Kagome and she slept soundly except a few mumbles when he stepped into foot-hole and practically broke his ankle.

Soon however, InuYasha needed a break. He set Kagome softly on a nearby fallen log and sat alongside her, setting her head on his leg as a pillow. InuYasha peered down at her, watching his sleeping goddess when her eyes suddenly popped open.

"InuYasha..." Kagome murmured, sitting up. InuYasha saw her flinch in pain from the sudden movement and he felt his heart go in his throat.

"Don't move so suddenly," he said, hands ready to catch her if she fell back. "You don't want to reopen your wounds."

"Where are we?" Kagome asked, sitting up anyway.

"In the woods behind the school," explained InuYasha.

"Are we still near that creep?" InuYasha nodded. And as soon as he did, a look of horror suddenly twisted Kagome's features.

"InuYasha!" she suddenly cried, "You've got to get out of here! If that creep finds you-!" InuYasha reached forward and cut Kagome off by placing the tips of his fingers on her soft lips. It took everything he had from stopping her by a kiss, but this was not the time. He had to squash the demon in him and listen to her. Once they were out of this mess, maybe then, would he be able to kiss her.

"Kagome, calm down-" But Kagome quickly stopped him by ripping his hand away from her mouth. She continued to hold it and he soon wrapped his larger hand around hers.

"InuYasha! That creep is out to kill you! I was just bait!"

"Bait?" InuYasha was confused. How was she bait? Degujiru had nothing against him, just his boss, or the man in the baboon suit. Everything suddenly seemed to fit together inside his head even before Kagome had a chance to answer him.

Kagome quickly nodded, "Uh-huh. He said once you arrived to save me, he would kill you and then he could do anything he wanted to with me!"

InuYasha growled at the thought of another man touching **his** Kagome. He saw Kagome smile and figured she heard him. In the back of his head, a red flag was going off. Someone was coming.

"You've got to leave! Just forget about me for now and leave before they kill you!"

"I'm not leaving you behind!" InuYasha shouted back on instinct. "If I'm leaving, you're leaving!"

Kagome seemed touched. She smiled softly and whispered his name: "InuYasha..."

_Damn it... I can't take Kagome with me... I've got to think of something before that creep gets here!_

"But things aren't going my way."

"W-what?"

"Kagome, leave. Forget about me, just for now at least," InuYasha stood and Kagome followed his suit. All the while, InuYasha's ears were practically spinning. Degujiru was closing in on them. He had not only a simple gun with him, but from the smell of the gunpowder, it smelled like at least three grenades. And he was heading straight for them. InuYasha didn't have the strength to get himself and Kagome away in time. If Kagome wasn't so stubborn, he would be able to get her out of here. But at the rate it was going...

"What are you talking about! You just said you wouldn't leave without me!"

"I don't want to leave without you! But in the position I'm in, I'd rather have you be alone than dead."

The scent of a lit grenade suddenly filled InuYasha's nose. He quickly pushed her away. "Get out of here before he finds you too!"

The sudden explosion from behind him forced Kagome far into the bushes behind her. Hopefully far enough so that Degujiru wouldn't find her. InuYasha had used some of his demon powers to keep from flying from the blast. He saw Kagome black out before she hit the ground. InuYasha turned and quickly dashed through the dark black clouds. Degujiru was going to pay. His master was going to pay.

But as InuYasha dashed toward the smell of Degujiru, one thought flew through his mind.

_Kagome... I wish I didn't have to leave you like this... But like I said. I'd rather see you alone than dead. I'll come back to you. Just wait for me._

InuYasha could've sworn he heard Kagome shout his name.

_**INUYASHA!!**_

* * *

Author's Note: Don't we all love cliffies? ;) I love making you guys wait. That's just the evil kind of person I am! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ;) ;) ;)

So I hope everything is getting clearer. Degujiru and his master (the baboon dude ::wink wink::) are out to kill InuYasha for something his father did (I'm not gonna go into that now) and they used Kagome to get to him. Now, Degujiru is hot on their trail and InuYasha pushed Kagome out of the way of the grenade (just in time too). So Inu is out to kill Degujiru and his master and Kagome is knocked out on the floor of the forest. Fun.

What do you guys think of the title of this story? I wasn't sure what I wanted to call it. It was Love At It's Best at one point but I liked Wanted By Many better. What you peeps think? Tell me by either putting your thoughts in your review or just email me (my email's on me profile).

One thing about my profile. I update that thing much more often than I update _any_ of my stories. :);;;; Anyway, I've got coolie Inu info on there plus my story status **always** has any important about any of the stories I'm writing/typing. Got questions bout me or de story, check that out cuz it's got all your info.

I'm on the writing team for me school!!!! COOLIES ME!!! ;)v

Alright, Sakura G. signing out. Peace yall. ;)

Sur au chapitre prochain!

Length: 5 Microsoft Word Pages; 1487 Words


	12. Awakening

**_Chapter 12  
Awakening_**

_

* * *

_

Kagome woke up, only to feel hot pain searing through the back of her skull. She reached back to feel goop caking her hair and she instantly knew it was blood. Suddenly, memories of what had happened came flooding back to her and she jolted up, causing more pain in her head and in her leg that had a nasty bruise on it.

_InuYasha!_

She thought quickly, glancing around. But there was no sight of the silver haired hanyou.

_What happened? Had another bomb gone off? Something blew up, I know it did. But why didn't InuYasha get knocked over... no, I didn't get knocked over... InuYasha pushed me... he knew that explosion was going to happen. Is... is he dead?!_

The alarming thought stunned Kagome and she slowly stood up, to see if InuYasha was lying around anywhere, dead or (hopefully) just knocked out. But he was still nowhere to be seen.

_So maybe he's still alive..._

The wonderful thought flew through Kagome's head and she sat back down, this time on her rear instead of lying down on her back in an awkward position.

_InuYasha said he would rather see me alone than dead.... that means he knew what was going to happen. Did Degujiru find us? Was he the one that threw the bomb?_

Hundreds of questions began zooming about but Kagome put a stop to them. She had to find InuYasha. She just **had** to.

_

* * *

_

InuYasha charged through the black smoke, heading straight for the scent of Degujiru.

"So, InuYasha, you've found me?" Degujiru said smugly once InuYasha stepped through the clouds to face Degujiru.

"Of course I did. Did you honestly think that with my demon nose, I could **not** find you?" InuYasha snapped, stepping forward.

"But that was the plan dear InuYasha," came a new voice from behind Degujiru.

InuYasha froze. He knew that voice. He knew it all too well.

"Naraku," InuYasha snarled. The man who had found Degujiru's body... the one who had done so many business deals with InuYasha's father... the one who had gotten Kagome dragged into this.

"Very good InuYasha. I see you haven't forgotten my name nor my scent," the voice said, as a figure in a white baboon suit stepped from the forest into view. The only thing InuYasha could truly make out was his cold eyes that shot through the holes in his mask.

"I could never forget _you_ Naraku. You killed my parents."

"Well, I'm personally surprised you even **know** me. After all, we never met."

"I know you. I saw you with father hundreds of times. And my parents always had a little spat after you left. Then one day, after you left, I didn't hear them arguing. I went in to ask my mother if we could go to the zoo, only she wasn't able to take me there. Ever again. You killed my parents. Both were dead, thrown about violently across their bed."

Naraku laughed a harsh, evil laugh that made InuYasha's skin crawl, "Ah yes, good memories. Good memories."

InuYasha snarled loudly before leaping forward, claws outstretched, eyes bleeding red. No one, **_NO ONE_**, made fun of his parents.

Naraku laughed evilly, sidestepping InuYasha's attack. But InuYasha, having lost all since in his mind, flew forward again.

Suddenly, Naraku stepped behind Degujiru, smiling wickedly It took only a moment for Degujiru to realize what was happening but InuYasha didn't even notice. A instant later, Degujiru was in several pieces, littering the ground. But InuYasha did not mind the fact that he had just murdered the pawn in Naraku's evil scheme. However, InuYasha might claws set off the other grenades that were strapped to Degujiru's belt.

The explosion sent InuYasha flying backwards, this time, unable to use his demon powers to stop himself, and crashed into a large tree that had been behind him.

InuYasha, whose eyes had turned back to their normal fiery amber color, opened his eyes slowly, pain reverberating throughout his body.

Naraku smiled viciously, smiling as he glanced off to the forest behind InuYasha.

"Well... look at what I found!" Naraku sneered, walking to the back of InuYasha's tree. A small squeal erupted but it was cut short.

InuYasha's body stiffened as Naraku returned, Kagome's body bridal style in his arms.

"Thought you could hide her from me eh?"

InuYasha could only murmur something that sounded like, "Blamnit!" before coughing up hordes of blood. Naraku waited until InuYasha had stopped before continuing.

"Actually, killing you both would work out for me," Naraku said, glancing at the girl. "You see, my main objective was to kill _you_ but this girl seems to be a powerful miko... she, if she continued living, would become a great threat to me. So I guess I must just dispose of you both."

InuYasha's eyes grew wide and he tried to force himself up. However, this only ensued in even more coughing and once he had caught his breath, he realized his vision was fading. He was going to black out, and soon.

_I can't save Kagome..._

The thought flew through his head and his demon side roared for him to get up. But it was impossible. InuYasha couldn't move. And he couldn't save Kagome.

Just as InuYasha's vision faded, Naraku said something about he'll take Kagome and flew off, leaving InuYasha alone to the darkness of his mind.

_

* * *

_

A suddenly explosion startled Kagome out of her thoughts and she glanced up, only to see black smoke filing out of a section of the forest. Kagome hesitantly stepped up, wincing on her weak leg, but continued on. The pain in her head kept throbbing and Kagome wished she had an advil to pop. Continuing on, she slowly made her way to the edge of the forest line, peering in at the scene that played out before her.

Whatever had happened, whatever that explosion was, it had sent a almost evil looking InuYasha flying backwards, hitting tree with a painful cracking sound. Kagome winced in pain as she watched InuYasha hit the tree.

_What's wrong with him?_

Kagome thought. Why did he have those wicked purple stripes down the side of his face, such long claws, and such long fangs? They never were **that** long! But the thing that Kagome really wanted to know about was InuYasha's iniquitous eyes. They were blood red, and his normal kindness that flooded through was completely gone. The only thing Kagome was saw was pain, anger, and a slight hint of fear.

Kagome blinked, and suddenly, InuYasha's eyes were back, but the pain, anger, and fear was still there. Kagome glanced at the man he was glaring at.

_What freak would wear a baboon suit? But those eyes... they're **much** worse than InuYasha's had been a moment before. And where's that Degujiru freak?_

More questions flooded Kagome's mind but she kept silent. Something told her this "freak" was not such a nice guy.

The man in the baboon suit suddenly smiled wickedly, before turning his head and staring straight at her.

"Well... look at what I found!" the man sneered, walking toward her. A small squeal erupted from Kagome's lips as he suddenly was inches from her. Something hit the back of her head, in her already damaged area, and blackness filled her vision. The last thing she saw before collapsing into the man's open arms was InuYasha.

Kagome felt herself fall into the man's outstretched arms but one last thought ran through her mind that if InuYasha had heard, he would have agreed.

_Get your hands off me you freak in a baboon suit! **I'm** **InuYasha's!**_

_

* * *

_

To be Continued...

Author's Note: Well I hope you peeps are happy. I'm on my way home, in an airplane, flying over Florida. This is what I do to make you peeps happy. Giving up my cheese sandwich to my brother so he'll give me my zip disk with all of these chappies on it... ugh...yummy.... _cheese_.

I got the coolest thing in Florida!!! Okay well some of you may not think this is cool but I practically peed my pants. :);;;; I got a InuYasha T-shirt!!! I so totally freaked when I saw it. Very coolie if I do say so myself. ;)

Okays well sorry about having no line thingys. My computers still screwed. ::sighs::

I'm sorry this took so long to come out!!! I've been really busy with loads of homework! So please don't hurt me! ::author huddles in small corner while reviewers with large never dying chainsaws surround her:: Please don't hurt me!

::whimpers:: Sakura G. signing out. Peace yall? ;)

Sur au chapitre prochain!

Length: 5 Microsoft Word Pages; 1438 Words


	13. Rachele

I was just about finished with The Sakura G. Newsletter Issue 2 when I recieved a phone call from one of my friends.

"Rachele's dead." my friend told me and I went to the local news stations website and saw the story.

I'm sorry it has taken so long for these chapters to actually be typed but since yesterday morning, my very close friend Rachele died in a plane crash. She had promised to see me at school next week... So, I have no idea when the next chapters will be out.

Sorry guys, but I don't have the heart at the moment.

Sakura G. 


	14. Two Minutes 2 Live

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Two Minutes 2 Live**_

* * *

InuYasha snarled in pain as he sat up slightly, taking deep, even breaths. His whole body was racked with pain but he had to get up, he just had to. He had to find Kagome, and save her. Like he had always promised to her, whether silently or aloud. But the odds against him were very high. Naraku could fly! And InuYasha could barely sit up, let alone go after him and kill him.

Suddenly, a loud, high-pitched scream met his ears.

_That's Kagome's voice! She's alive! And, hopefully, close by!_

InuYasha stumbled up, the pain still intense. But he ignored it. He was going to save Kagome; no matter what.

* * *

Kagome screamed loudly, hoping InuYasha would hear her. She had woken up just as Naraku had left the clearing and was fumbling as much as possible.

"Impudent wench," the man sneered. "Be quite and stay **still**." The man reached out and tried to clamp his hand around Kagome's slender arm. But just before he touched her skin, he pulled back sharply and hissed in pain. Kagome, who had closed her eyes as he had reached out for her, looked at his hand to find it smoking.

_What happened?_

Kagome thought as the man tried to grab her again, this time reaching for her head as if he was going to squash it. But once again, the man stopped and quickly pulled his hand back beneath his suit. However, this time Kagome saw what had happened. As the man reached for her, a circle seemed to glow around her and it zapped him when he touched it.

"You..." the man sneered and Kagome, forgetting about what had happened, looked back up at him with fearful eyes. "You are a miko. And more powerful than I originally thought. It seems it will be harder for me to kill you if I cannot touch you. I wonder..." Suddenly, large wasps appeared around the man. Kagome, who hated bugs, flinched and tried to scoot backwards but the pain from earlier had returned and she could barely move. The wasps had large red eyes with a purple and yellow body. But what really scared Kagome was how big they were. They were enormous for what were usually such small creatures!

The wasps flew foreword and just as Kagome screamed, they ran into the soft circle that kept the man away. And when they did, they all exploded upon impact. Kagome screamed again as the guts of the wasps fell around her.

"Quite wench." The man snapped. "You need to learn your manners. You are in the presence of the great Naraku. And you should behave like it!" Suddenly, a beam shot from the man's hand and it struck Kagome in the face, causing a deep gash to form on her cheek. Kagome, now knowing not to make Naraku mad, tried not to scream but could not stop the whimpers that flew from her throat.

"Well, well, well. It seems that I may not be able to touch you, and my hell wasps cannot, but my energy sure can. I guess there is a way to kill you after all." Naraku advanced on Kagome who tried scooting back again. But the pain would not allow any movement and Kagome just sat there and watched as Naraku got closer with that evil look in his eyes, before screaming once again.

* * *

InuYasha snarled as he heard Kagome's scream for the third time, this time coming from his left. He had tried to follow her trail of screams but they constantly came from different directions.

_It's probably just me. My senses are out of whack. If only I could tell where she was, then I could go in and save her!_

InuYasha thought as he continued to stumble through the forest. And it was true. InuYasha had never been in such bad shape. He wouldn't be surprised if his senses were down. But this was one of the most important times and for them to quit on him...

_Another scream..._

InuYasha thought as this scream came from ahead and it was quite close. InuYasha quickened his pace and peeked out into a small clearing only to see Kagome sitting on the ground and Naraku advancing on her.

_Kagome!_

InuYasha, not thinking as usual, rushed forward and just as Naraku seemed to give Kagome the finishing blow, InuYasha ran right into him, causing Naraku to fall to the ground.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried but when she tried to jump up the pain swelled around her again and she only was able to lift herself a few inches before falling back down with a small "huff."

"Kagome!" InuYasha quickly replied before rushing to her side as she sat back down.

_She's too weak to stand..._

Went through InuYasha's head but he just shrugged it off. He slipped an arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her to him before turning back to Naraku. Naraku stood and glared at InuYasha who just snarled back.

"So, I see you have found the will to fight now eh InuYasha?" Naraku sneered, smiling wickedly.

"I always have the will to fight," InuYasha retorted.

"Oh really? Well, I'll give you two minutes. How's that? Two minutes until I kill you and am rid of you. I'll start now." Naraku stepped back slightly and watched the couple.

InuYasha, who immediately sensed that this was a trap, continued to stare Naraku down. Finally, he glanced back down at Kagome as she tugged at what remained of his shirt.

* * *

Kagome watched as Naraku got closer and closer to her. Suddenly, something red and silver flew out and knocked Naraku to the ground. The figure remained standing but bent forward slightly, as if in pain. Naraku however flew to the ground and landed in an awkward position and seemed just as surprised as she was. Kagome glanced at the figure that had just saved her life (again) and squealed with delight as she saw him.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried and tried to jump up. But this time, the pain was much worse than when she had tried scooting away and she quickly fell back down. "Huff..."

"Kagome!" InuYasha quickly replied and he rushed to her side. Kagome smiled weakly at the concern that had spread across his face.

_InuYasha... I'm **so** glad to see you_

Kagome thought but after a moment, she forgot about it. InuYasha slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Kagome blushed slightly but leaned against his figure, resting. InuYasha's head quickly snapped back to Naraku and Kagome followed his gaze. Naraku slowly stood up before glaring at InuYasha. Kagome glanced upward to see InuYasha was pretty much snarling right back. Kagome smiled.

"So, I see you have found the will to fight now eh InuYasha?" Naraku sneered, smiling wickedly.

"I always have the will to fight," InuYasha retorted.

"Oh really? Well, I'll give you two minutes. How's that? Two minutes until I kill you and am rid of you. I'll start now." Naraku stepped back slightly and seemed to watch them.

Kagome could feel InuYasha tense up but did not look back at her. Kagome pulled on what remained of his shirt lightly, trying to get his attention. After a few moments of tugging, InuYasha finally glanced down at her.

"What?" his whispered in his soft, deep voice.

"Do... do you think he's really going to kill us now?" Kagome asked, also in a whisper.

InuYasha shook his head, "No." Kagome looked at him with a quizzed look on her face, tilting her head sideways slightly. "We're going to survive. The only one who is going to die here will be Naraku. I promise, we will live and move on. So don't worry about it." InuYasha bent down slightly and (as Kagome blushed violently) kissed her softly on the forehead.

"InuYasha..." Kagome murmured but she was cut off as InuYasha whispered something into her ear.

"Kagome, I have a plan. I'm sorry to say we will die if this doesn't work correctly. I need you to..."

* * *

Author's Note: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aren't I evil??? :) Okay, so the only reason I stopped there cuz it sounds good... but hey, I promise the next chappy will be out SUPER SOON.

THANK YOU ALL **SOOOOOOO** MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT REALLY, REALLY HELPED!!!

Well, we're getting close to the end. But, I just wanted to tell you all something. _There **will** be a sequel!!!_ However, I have **no idea** when it'll come out. But hey, you all should be happy anyway right? ;)

Well I hope you all, if you can, sign up for the Sakura G. Newsletter. A wonderful newsletter sent out each month from me with wonderful little secrets and articles. However, you have to have Microsoft Word to open it (or anything else that opens Microsoft Word). So just either email me asking for it or put it in your review!!!

Alrighty then, Sakura G. signing out. Peace yall? ;)  
Sur au chapitre prochain!

Length: 5 Microsoft Word Pages; 1521 Words


	15. Time to Die

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Time to Die**_

* * *

"Are you two ready to die now?" Naraku said happily after telling the two that time was up; it was time to die.

"There is no way in hell I am going to let you kill me or Kagome Naraku!" InuYasha snarled, standing up with the help of Kagome. Naraku smirked before flying foreword, right into InuYasha and throwing him back. A cry of pain slipped from InuYasha's lips as he hit the tree behind him.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried, trying to keep herself from rushing to him.

_InuYasha I hope your plan works..._

Kagome prayed as she turned and sprinted into the woods.

"Oh no you don't," came Naraku's voice. Kagome glanced behind her to see Naraku zooming toward her, the usual evil grin plastered across his face.

"Kagome duck!" roared InuYasha's voice and Kagome willed herself to fall to the ground. A loud rushing sound, the sound a train or a tornado makes, became louder and louder in Kagome's ears as strong winds whipped her dirty black hair back and forth.

"Wind Scar!" came a faint voice as the wind whipped faster and the sound grew louder.

_What's going on?_

* * *

"Are you two ready to die now?" Naraku said, seeming to be quite happy with himself after telling the two that time was up; it was time to die.

"There is no way in hell I am going to let you kill me or Kagome Naraku!" InuYasha snarled, standing up. He started to fall back down but Kagome rushed to his rescue and held him up from behind. Naraku smirked at the two before flying foreword, right into InuYasha and throwing him back.

"Argh!" InuYasha cried in pain upon impact.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried. She looked as if she wanted to rush over to his side and help him up.

_Stay there Kagome... you have to ignore me or the plan will fail and... We'll die._

InuYasha thought and he smirked softly as Kagome turned and darted away into the woods. Naraku jumped into the air slightly, so that he was hovering gently above the ground.

"Oh no you don't!" he cried after her before zooming into the forest in the direction Kagome had headed.

"Feh. Fool," InuYasha murmured softly, standing up. Trying not to move too much but trying to go as fast as he could, he turned around and reached into the deep hole he had caused in the tree. His hand felt around in the darkness before landing on something smooth and hard.

"Ha..." InuYasha pulled the object down and glanced at it, smiling at the object triumphantly. The sword in his hands glinted dangerously in the sunlight despite its rust and dirt that covered it.

"Thanks Dad... you've saved my life..." InuYasha murmured as he turned and raced off as fast as he could after Naraku and Kagome.

_I'm coming Kagome. It's working. We're going to live this out. I promise._

As soon as InuYasha caught sight of Naraku, who was still after the injured Kagome, InuYasha raised the sword above his head. A flash of golden light surrounded the sword as it transformed into a magnificent fang and InuYasha smirked wickedly.

"Kagome duck!" he screamed as he brought the sword down behind Naraku's body. As soon as the blade was brought down, a great flash of light shinned again and golden blades of energy shot out. The sound was practically deafening for InuYasha, sounding much like a train or tornado, billowing down on it's target.

InuYasha didn't have time to make sure Kagome ducked before calling out, "Wind Scar!" and letting the true power escape from the sword.

_Die Naraku!_

* * *

After a moment, the rushing winds died down and Kagome peeked her head up from the dirt. A large hole had been where she had last seen Naraku and quite a few trees were missing too.

_Is... Is he dead?_

Kagome thought.

"Kagome, are you alright?" came InuYasha's voice and Kagome's head snapped behind her. There he was, her knight in shinning armor, leaning against a rusty old sword and breathing heavily. He looked horrible, dust and dirt riding his hair of its usual shine and blood was splattered all over his clothes. But his usual smirk, the one that outshined the sun, was still there, bearing down on her. Suddenly, with a small gasp, he collapsed to the ground.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried, jumping up and rushing to him. "Are you okay? What happened? Where's Naraku? What was that noise? Where'd the sword come from? Why-" InuYasha placed a single, slim finger on Kagome's lips to silence her.

"Be quiet will ya?" he asked. Kagome shut her mouth before helping him sit up against a tree.

"As I was saying," he coughed. "Be quiet. You're giving me a headache and you're hurting my ears." Kagome smiled, tears beginning to well up before they spilled over her eye lids, falling down her cheeks. She laughed softly before throwing her arms around InuYasha who blushed brightly. Kagome buried her nose in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you..." she murmured softly. "Thank you."

InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, holding her close to him and Kagome could hear his heart beating softly.

_Really InuYasha... thank you._

* * *

After a moment, the rushing winds and blades of energy disappeared and the dust that had been riled up died down. InuYasha, wasted of his energy, leaned against the sword that had returned to it's rusty form and closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

Opening his eyes, he glanced downward to see Kagome, sprawled on the ground. If she hadn't moved a moment later, InuYasha would have thought he killed her.

Kagome lifted her head and seemed to look around.

"Kagome, are you alright?" InuYasha asked, still worried that he had accidentally hurt her. At the sound of his voice Kagome's head whipped around and focused on InuYasha.

Kagome smiled at him and he felt as if he were in the presence of a goddess. Her hair, even though it was tousled and covered in dirt, fell along her slender back. Her deep, chocolate brown eyes looked at him as if they could see his soul and more. But even though she was dirty, blood running along her leg, and in a gaudy purple dress, her smile continued to shine like the sun and melted away the pain and cold that had filled him.

Suddenly, the pain filled his side and he gasped softly as he collapsed to the ground.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried, jumping up and rushing to him. "Are you okay? What happened? Where's Naraku? What was that noise? Where'd the sword come from? Why-" InuYasha placed a single, slim finger on Kagome's lips to silence her.

"Be quiet will ya?" he asked and Kagome quickly shut her trap. She reached out tenderly and helped him sit up against a tree.

"As I was saying," he coughed, barely able to talk. "Be quiet. You're giving me a headache and you're hurting my ears." Kagome smiled, tears welling up before they spilled over her eye lids, falling down her cheeks. She laughed softly and threw her arms around InuYasha who blushed brightly.

_Ka-Kagome?_

Kagome buried her nose in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you..." she murmured softly. "Thank you."

InuYasha wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

_You're welcome Kagome._

To Be Continued in One, Final Chapter...

* * *

Author's Note: Ya so. Hope yall enjoyed it. Sorry for the SUPER long wait but I've been SUPER busy. I've had flute practices/concerts (ya, I play the flute), school testing (bleh), school projects (bleh), play tryouts, etc. etc. So... ya.

Just so yall know, I **_SUCK_** at fight scenes okay? So, sorry to disappoint yall, if I did.

Its short I know and I'm sorry. But what can I tell ya, I **_SUCK_** at these kinda chapters (that's why I try to avoid them).

Oh and about the sword (Tetsusaiga in case you didn't figure it out), how it got there, why it got there, and how InuYasha knew it was there/how to work it will all be explained in the next chappy. Don't worry, it'll fit and make sense and whatnot.

Sakura G. signing out. Peace yall? ;)  
Un dernier chapitre jusqu'à l'extrémité...

Length: 5 Microsoft Word Pages; 1385 Words


	16. L'Extrémité, Ou Estelle?

_**Chapter 15**_

_**L'Extrémité... Ou Est-elle?**_

* * *

"In an amazing story of power, love, and demonic power, two young freshmen, InuYasha Sumifu and Kagome Higurashi, outsmarted one of the most powerful demons of today. Naraku Onigumo was killed yesterday afternoon by InuYasha. It seems Naraku was out to kill Mr. Sumifu and had kidnapped Mrs. Higurashi in the process. Naraku and Mr. Sumifu's father, Inutaisho Sumifu, were once business partners. Naraku is said to be responsible for Inutaisho's death along with many other mysterious businessmen disappearances."

"Wow," Anderebu murmured, turning the TV off. "You guys caused a big ruckus huh?"

InuYasha smirked, "Ya well, and it was fun."

"Fun?" Kagome cried. "We both were practically killed! I say that we're lucky and nothing more, nothing less." InuYasha simply shrugged his shoulders.

"So InuYasha," Anderebu said, chuckling at Kagome's outrage. "Did Naraku really die? I mean, he just disappeared. Do we know he's really gone?" Silence sat around the three at the thought.

_Okay, so I never actually **saw** Naraku die. But he can't be alive, not after the Wind Scar._

"Oh!" Kagome suddenly cried, practically jumping off the couch she had been sitting on. She quickly turned to InuYasha, who had been sitting next to her, and grabbed a hold of his shirt. Shaking it violently, she cried, "How the hell did you do all of those fancy lights and explosions! The plan was I was going to run away and you were to knock him over the head with a rock until Anderebu came with the police! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

Anderebu laughed as the violent shaking Kagome had caused knocked the two to the floor.

InuYasha sweat dropped, "Well... I knew you wouldn't agree on my idea so, I didn't tell you."

"But what did you do?" Kagome cried again as she sat on InuYasha's stomach.

"Well, I knew Naraku carried my father's old sword because I saw it with him earlier. So, I decided to take it."

"But why didn't Naraku notice?" Anderebu asked.

"I knew that if Kagome tried to get away, he'd go after her before dealing with me. I'm sure he noticed I had pushed the sword into the tree behind me, but thought I couldn't do anything with it."

"So what were the big flashes of light and all the wind?" Kagome quizzed, refusing to move herself from InuYasha. He grunted slightly but Kagome smiled, still refusing.

InuYasha sighed, "Before my father died, he tried to teach me the techniques of the sword called the Tetsusaiga. I only had time to learn the Kaze no Kizu or Wind Scar before my father died. So, I used it to kill Naraku."

"But are you positive Naraku's dead?" Kagome asked, a scared look seeped into her eyes.

InuYasha hesitated.

"Of course!" he finally replied. "Naraku is dead. Now let's forget about him shall we?" Kagome's eyes lit up before she fell along side InuYasha, slipping off his stomach and allowing him to breath.

"You two make a good couple," Anderebu commented, watching as InuYasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders and she in turn cuddled up against his side.

"Thanks," Kagome murmured happily, closing her eyes, seeming to love the feel of him holding her. InuYasha loved it too.

_I love you... Kagome_

* * *

InuYasha sighed, "Before my father died, he tried to teach me the techniques of the sword called the Tetsusaiga. I only had time to learn the Kaze no Kizu or Wind Scar before my father died. So, I used it to kill Naraku."

"But are you positive Naraku's dead?" Kagome asked. She had a sick feeling that Naraku was alive, that InuYasha had been wrong, and that he would be back.

InuYasha seemed to hesitate and Kagome's heart almost burst from her chest, praying that he wouldn't say the words she feared.

"Of course!" he finally replied. "Naraku is dead. Now let's forget about him shall we?" Kagome felt the weight be lifted off her and she smiled before letting herself slip off of InuYasha's stomach, to which he sighed, and curled up along him. She knew that if she could trust anyone, it would be him.

"You two make a good couple," Anderebu commented. Kagome smiled as she felt InuYasha wrap his arm around her shoulders. In return, Kagome turned and cuddled up against his side.

"Thanks," Kagome murmured happily, closing her eyes and relishing the feel of being in the arms of the one she loved.

_I love you... InuYasha_

_**L'Extrémité**_

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! We're all done!

Well, thanks to everyone! I'd love to list yall here but, well, there's 115 reviews now and that's a lot of people so, **_THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO x9999999999999999999 MUCH!_**

Oh and something's in case you wanted to know:

_L'Extrémité... Ou Est-elle_ : The End... Or it is?  
_Un dernier chapitre jusqu'à l'extrémité..._ : The final chapter until the end  
_Sur au chapitre prochain!_ : On in the nearest chapter!  
_L'Extrémité_: The End

So just so if you wanted to know what all that meant, there it is. :) It's French and I used Babel fish translation. So, ya.

Now don't forget! There **_IS_** a sequel! It won't be out for a while, but I just wanted to remind you all.

Read my first story in another language. Good but kinda confusing. So, if understand French, check out _Révélations sous terre_ by _Magu chan_. I quite enjoyed it. Oh and if you need it to be translated, go to Google and type babelfish in and the translator should come up. :)

Well, bubye peoples! I love you all! Thanks again!  
Sakura G. signing off. Peace yall. ;)  
Jusqu'à ce que nous rencontrions un autre jour (until we meet another day)

Length: 4 Microsoft Word Pages; 964 Words


End file.
